Andrei Eberhardt
|death_date= |birth_place= |death_place=Petrograd |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= Ebergard AA.jpg |caption= |allegiance = |branch = |serviceyears=1878-1916 |rank=Admiral |commands=Black Sea Fleet |battles=Boxer Rebellion Russo-Japanese war World War I }} Andrei Augostovich Eberhardt ( , occasionally transliterated as Ebergard) (1856–1919) was an Admiral in the Imperial Russian Navy of Swedish ancestry.McLaughlin 2002 Eberhardt graduated from the Marine Cadet Corps in 1878. From 1882 to 1884, he served in the Pacific Fleet as a signals officer. In 1886 he became a flag officer and adjutant to Admiral Shestakov (Minister of the Navy) and in 1891 he became a flag officer to Admiral Tyrtov commanding the Russian Pacific Squadron. In 1896 Eberhardt was moved to the Black Sea Fleet, where he was gunnery officer on the battleships Ekaterina II and Chesma. In 1898 he moved to the Far East, where he commanded the Admiral Nakhimov and took part in suppressing the Boxer Rebellion. During the Russo–Japanese War, Eberhardt was chief naval aide to Yevgeni Ivanovich Alekseyev, the viceroy of Manchuria. In 1905, he was captain of the Russian battleship Imperator Aleksandr II and in 1906 he was made captain of the Panteleimon. He was promoted to Rear Admiral in 1907 and Vice Admiral in 1909 Eberhardt was Russia's Chief of the Russian Naval General Staff from 1908 and Commander-in-Chief of the Black Sea Fleet from 1911. During World War I, his top achievement was setting up a naval blockade of Zonguldak coal fields, choking coal supply of the German-Turkish fleet. He also commanded the Russian battleship squadron during the Battle of Cape Sarych. However he was cautious to start further offensive actions against Turkish positions in Bosporus and was replaced by Aleksandr Kolchak in 1916. Eberhardt retired from service in 1917 and was arrested by the Cheka in 1918 but released. He died in 1919 and is buried in the Novodeviche Cemetery in St Petersburg. Honours and awards * Order of St. Vladimir, 4th class with swords and bow (December 28, 1900), 3rd degree with swords, 2nd class with swords * Gold Sword for Bravery * Order of the White Eagle, with swords, * Order of St. Alexander Nevsky with diamonds (for the Black Sea Fleet Command in 1914-1916.) * Order of St. Stanislaus, 1st and 2nd classes * Order of St. Anne, 1st and 2nd classes * Order of St Michael and St George (United Kingdom) * Order of the Rising Sun (Japan) * Commander Grand Cross of the Order of the Sword (Sweden) * Knight Grand Cross of the Legion of Honour, also awarded Commander and Chevalier (France) * Commander of the Order of the Redeemer (Greece) References and External links * Short biography * Stephen McLaughlin, The Action off Cape Sarych, In Warship 2001-2002 Conways Maritime Press Category:1856 births Category:1919 deaths Category:Imperial Russian Navy admirals Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Vladimir, 2nd class Category:Recipients of the Gold Sword for Bravery Category:Recipients of the Order of the White Eagle (Poland) Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Alexander Nevsky Category:Recipients of the Order of Saint Stanislaus, 1st class Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Anna, 1st class Category:Order of St Michael and St George Category:Recipients of the Order of the Rising Sun Category:Recipients of the Order of the Sword Category:Grand Croix of the Légion d'honneur Category:Commanders of the Order of the Redeemer Category:People from Patras